camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
The Quest to Rescue an Endangered Lion
The Quest To Rescue An Endangered Lion Intro= |-| Locations= *Camp gates *New York airport *African lion reserve *Airport in Greece *Cybele's temple in Greece *Back at camp |-| Questors= #Beau Chambre (Cybele, Leader)- Brocky #Riley Bennett (Aristaeus)- Hydro #Célestin Loup (Music Spirit)- Oli #Colton Owen (Pandia)- Kevin #Cassandra Snow (Hebe)- Unu |-| Problems/Monsters= #Two manticores are guarding the lion reserve in Africa #Empousia attack in the airport in Greece #The giant monster battle at the temple #Defeating Cybele's child who joined the BC The Quest * *'Cel: He walks up to Beau, texting on his phone. He's wearing simple clothes; hoody and jeans >.<.'' *'Cassi: 'She walks up, smiling broadly. She is wearing a simple Justin Bieber Concert T-Shirt, jean shorts, and a black and white checkered tote bag, the contents in them unknown to all except her. She holds an iPad close to her, and waves at Cel and Beau, awaiting the others. * *'Cel: 'He looks up from his phone, ''"Hey." ''He then just goes back to texting. *'Cassi: 'She smiles and looks down at her iPad, beginning to type. Then, a monotonous voice rings out from the iPad. The monotonous voice says '"Hey, y'all." '' * *'''Colton: ''He skateboards to the entrance of camp, with a tank top, and a pair of jeans on, along with his backpack. In his hands is his iPhone, he sits down and started texting for a sec, then he looks up. Hey guys! *'Beau: He smiles ''"Hai Colton! Now we just need to wait for Jaime!" * *'Beau: '"Ewwwwwwwwwww! You're diiiiiiiiiiiiirty!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" * *'Beau: '"Noooooooo! I am fun size!" ''He walks over to Cel and Cassi with a pout on his face * *'Colton: '''So Mr. Fun Size, who are we waiting for? *'Beau: ''He furrows his eyebrows "Everyone ish here, let's get going!" ''They walk outside the gates and see a black van Beau jumps into the driver's seat despite not being old enough to drive ''"Ready?" *'Cel: He sighs, ''"Beau, do you even ''know ''how to drive?" *'Beau: '"Oui! Well, a little, I only had two lessons..." ''He waits for everyone else to jump in *'''Colton: ''Gets in the van '' * *'Cel: 'He sighs again and gets in the van, ''"At least I know I'm safe from dying." *'Beau: Once everyone gets in they drive off down the road *'''Cel: ''He just sits there, staring out of a window, humming a song.'' *'Beau: '"Sooooo... What cabin do you guys all belong too?" *'Colton: '''Mine is Pandia. *'Cel: He shrugs, ''"You already know Beau, but I was Apollo. Now, I'm a music spirit." * *'Beau: '"So three of us are from the newest cabins at camp? COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''As he finishes saying that the van swerves slightly but stays on track ''"Oops... sorry!" * *'Beau: '"Let me guess, by chu?" * *'Cassi: ''She isn't paying attention to the others. She's just in her own world, off daydreaming. One hand holds her tote bag and iPad, pulling them closer, the other is absent-mindedly tugging at the end of her JB Tee. '' *'Beau: '"Cassi what about chu?" *'Cassi: 'She jolts from her daydream and looks anxiously around, her eyes wide and curious, as she looks at the others. *'Beau: '"Who's your godparent?" *'Cassi: 'She lets out a sigh of relief, sensing no real danger. She grabs her iPad, setting it down on her lap and begins typing. Soon, the monotonous voice rings out '"Hebe!" *'Beau: 'He smiles and continues driving ''"Le youth goddess?" *'Cel: He sighs and rolls his eyes, ''"Yeah, it is Beau, now can you shut up and get on with driving." *'Beau: ''He glares at Cel and continues driving bitterly'' * *'Beau: 'He shrugs ''"Does it look like we are?" * *'Cassi: She ducks out of the way and holds the iPad out away from Riley, and, slightly pushes him away, making a bit of a whining noise. *'Beau: ' As the fighting between Cassi and Riley carries on, Beau pulls into the New York airport and they quickly go through security and reach the terminal. Waiting at the Airport * * *'Cel: ''He sits behind the two, and sits on the chair by the window, and stretches his legs out so they're on the seat beside him. He gets on his phone and starts texting people.'' * *'Cel: 'He looks up and shrugs, ''"People." * *'Cel: He blushes slightly and smiles a small smile, looking back at his phone, ''"Maybe.." * *'Cel: ''He says really quietly, "J...Jalus..." *'Cassi: She goes to sit next to Cel, her tote bag going through security already. She, however, has her iPad and begins to play Angry Birds on it. * * *'''Cel: ''He rolls his eyes, "First quest I go on and the other guys are immature...greeeeat." *'Cassi: She squeals a bit, and, holds her iPad close to her, and, goes to push Riley away from her * *'''Cel: ''He rolls his eyes and hands Cassi his iPhone, "Here...erm, use this?" *'Cassi: She raises an eyebrow, but, takes the iPhone and manages to put up the notepad app thingy. She manages to type on the notepad app ''I need my iPad! It's the only way I'm willing to communicate with you people!' '' * *'Cel: 'He pokes Riley, ''"Are you utterly stupid?" * *'Cel: He sighs, ''"Think about it this way. When she's asleep, or gives you this thing called permission, you can play it all you like, without people trying to take it away. It'd surely be a lot better than the situation you're in." * *'''Cassi: ''She smiles gratefully at Cel and Beau and hands Cel's cell back (See what I did there?) and takes her iPad. She nods a bit at Beau and begins to play Angry Birds again, allowing Beau to watch her.'' * *'Colton:' He walks out of security and he walks over to the others Are chu playing Angry Birdsh? * * *'Cel: 'He goes back on his phone and looks over, ''"Well done smart ass." *'Colton:' ''His eyes are on the screen of his iPad Stupid pigs! He mutters as he plays Angry Birds. * * * * * *'Cassi': She pouts a bit and stands up, not bothering to look at Riley or her broken iPad, and, stalks off to the girl's washroom * *'Cel: 'He sighs, ''"Well f*cking done." *'Beau: He sighs and slumps into a seat * * * On the Plane *'''Beau: ''He is sitting beside Cassi fiddling on his IPhone, playing a mix of games such as Angry Birds, IconPop Song, etc.'' *'Cel: 'He sits behind the two of them, playing Slender Rising on his phone. * *'Beau: '"Does it look like we're there?" * *'Beau: '"I dun know, now shut up and sit in chur seat." * *'Beau: '"Welp, I guess I should explain what the task at hand is, correct?" * *'Beau: '"Welp, we will go to le lion reserve dans le Africa for le information. Après that we will go to Greece and fight one of my siblings to save deh lions." * *'Beau: '" 'Après' means after in French." *'Cassi: 'She, of course being Cassi and a girl and all, has her head phones plugged into her iPod, listening to JB's Boyfriend, not hearing a word that they had said. '' *'Beau: "Cassieh." He pulls off her headphones ''"Did chu heare dat?" *'Cassi: ''She looks around as her headphones were pulled out, as she was in a slight daze and, has a question mark on her face, wondering what's going on'' *'Beau: '"Mkai Cassieh listen, we will go to le lion reserve dans le Africa for le information. Après that we will go to Greece and fight one of my siblings to save deh lions. Chu got dat?" *'Cassi: 'She, having absolutely no other way to communicate, just nods, going to put her head phones back in *'Beau: '"Céleshtin do chu get the tashk?" *'Cel: 'He sighs, ''"Firstly, my name is Cél or Célestin, not Céleshtin. And secondly, its easy to understand. Je suis entouré par des idiots." *'Beau: He quickly becomes angered ''"En fait, un imbécile, un muet, et un frère. Alors tais-toi, car il n'y aura pas une Célestin grincheux sur cette recherche ou je te jure que je vais vous lancer plus vite que vous pouvez cligner de l'oeil." *'Cel: '"Répétez cela pour moi quand je m'inquiète." *'Beau: '"Oh tais-toi et s'asseoir dans ce foutu siège idiot!" *'Cel: ''He rolls his eyes, "Yeah, whatever." *'Beau: He grins feeling satisfied AFRICAN LION RESERVE :D *'''Beau: ''As the group walks to the reserve they reach the entry gate and are instructed to pay to get in'' *'Cel: '"Ew we need to pay?" *'Cassi: 'She goes to reach into her bag to get some money *'Beau: 'Since it's $50 per person, he pulls out $200 and sets it down ''"Four tickets to get in pwease." *'Service Man: He takes the money and counts it briefly, with a quick nod towards Beau he grabs four tickets to get in and hands one to each person ''"Enjoy yourselves." *'Cassi: ''She takes the ticket, smiling up at the man, and, nods her head in thanks'' *'Beau: 'As they walk towards the gate, each person must show one of the attendants of the gates the ticket, Beau hand's the women his and waits for the other's inside *'Cassi: 'She follows him, handing the lady her ticket, and waiting on the other side with Beau '' * *'Beau:' ''He pulls out a small piece of paper from his backpack that has instructions on what to ask the security guard of the lions habitat and he studies it intensely At the Lion Habitat *'Beau: 'He skips towards the lion habitat with the little piece of paper from earlier still in hand, before the group stops at the securtiy office, he stops and scans the paper one last time before knocking on the door * Category:Quests